1. Technical Field
The technical filed generally relates to a printing method, and more particularly, to a method of three-dimensional printing.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of computer-aided manufacturing (CAM), manufacturing industry developed a technology of three-dimensional printing, by which an initial design idea can be quickly implemented. In fact, the technology of three-dimensional printing is a general designation of a series of rapid prototyping (RP) technologies, which is based on a process of stacked layers and uses an RP machine to form the cross-sections of a work-piece through scanning in an X-Y plane meanwhile makes moving for a layer thickness step-by-step along the Z coordinate so as to finally finish a three-dimensional object. The technology of three-dimensional printing has no limitation of geometric shape of the object. The more complex a work-piece is, the more excellence the rapid prototyping (RP) presents, which can largely save labour and processing time, even under a demand of the shortest deadline time, it can truly implement a digital three-dimensional model information designed according to a computer-aided design (CAD). The implemented model after the three-dimensional printing is not only touched, but also truly felt for its geometric curve, even can be tested for its assembling performance and its possessive function.
Many ways to form a plurality of thin layers of cross-section have been developed today. For example, a printing head can move along the X-Y coordinate axes over a platform according to the X-Y-Z coordinates established from the three-dimensional model design information, so that a base material is spread to form correct figures of cross-sectional layers. The deposited material later can be natural-hardened or cured by a strong light source to produce the desired cross-sectional layers. When the aforementioned curing process is performed layer by layer, the desired three-dimensional object is finished.
However, according to the prior art, when a colourful three-dimensional object is to be produced, either a colouring process is conducted after finishing the three-dimensional object, or the base material must possesses the desired colour, which increases the difficulties of selecting material and fabrication. In this regard, how to lighten the aforementioned problem has become an issue for the related technicians to consider.